


Can I Touch It?

by BrashTrash (negannookie)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl's eye socket, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Eye Sex, Eye socket play, Eye trauma (previous), Insecurity, M/M, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/BrashTrash
Summary: Negan shows Carl just how much he loves that badass wound.





	Can I Touch It?

Negan ran a finger over the gauze, gently pulling it away from Carl's face. He looked as innocent and sweet as ever, even with a mouthful of cock, one big blue eye shining up at Negan. The things that kid could do to him... 

Negan swallowed hard as Carl sheepishly looked down, moving off his cock to kiss the tip. He didn't understand the fascination Negan had with his empty socket, but didn't back away further. No, he allowed Negan to unravel the soft white cotton from his healed wound.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. He had to play his cards right here. After all, Carl was so insecure about his injury. If he could just show how much he loved that face, hopefully the boy would open up, but one wrong word and his plan would be sunk.

Carl nodded, all that pretty hair falling in his face, down over his forehead and over his socket. The socket that would soon belong to Negan.

"Of course I trust you.."

Negan smiled, running his thumb over the boy's right eyebrow. He ruffled Carl's hair, then straightened it back out carefully, making sure to brush his bangs to the side. His cock was harder than ever in anticipation for what he was about to do.

He grunted, trying to relax Carl even further with his words. 

"Damn, that feels good." He said simply as Carl kept sucking away.

A little puff of air through Carl's nose, then a breathy giggle around him. Okay, he was in the clear. Very slowly, he drew his cock from the boy's mouth, then slid it up his cheek, leaving a trail of precum and drool. Carl looked confused, then nervous, then scared. He didn't object, though.

"O-oh.."

Negan just continued to smile down at him, occasionally muttering some sweet words. He pressed the leaking head of his cock up against his eyelids. With the most care he'd given to anything in years, Negan pressed it in. He knew he had to go slowly and gently.

"Ohhhh, that's tight.." he chuckled, pressing in just a hair. It put a strange pressure on Carl's eye, the scar tissue stretching uncomfortably around it. Just the fact that Negan was there, making love to the most vulnerable part of him, made him want to keep going.

Maybe just a little deeper, he thought. Negan had no clue about the anatomy there, and the last thing he wanted was to poke the kid's brain out or something. Still, it was so taboo. He sunk in a tiny bit more, watching Carl carefully for any signs of discomfort.

After what he figured must've been no more than a few inches, he stopped, stock still. He didn't figure he'd get that far, so he wanted to just enjoy the moment. Negan knew when to be grateful for what he already had. Still, every time Carl blinked, it sent shockwaves through his cock, the lids twitching around him. 

"Follow my finger, pretty boy." Negan smirked. He held up his index finger, drawing patterns in the air. As Carl's good eye obediently followed Negan's movements, the other side moved in tandem, muscles rolling over the tip of Negan's cock. It clearly had an effect-he felt himself ready to shoot off in the socket, but steeled himself. 

He pulled out reluctantly, cock throbbing hard at the way the muscle and flesh clung to him ever so slightly. He was so incredibly close. It felt amazing to have Carl laid bare before him, so shy but giving himself so freely. 

He kept contact with Carl's cheek, hissing a breath through his teeth when he saw that the boy had a hand working between his own legs. The heat was pooling up in the pit of his stomach; any moment he'd lose his composure.

Jerking himself off quickly, Negan held himself over Carl's socket. Maybe it was because he stretched it out, or maybe it was just the fact that Carl was relaxing, but it was slightly more open. 

Negan hit his peak when Carl's soft hand gripped his cock. He came all over the boy's face, some dripping into the hole. One rope hung in his long hair. It was sticky, and stung a bit. Carl's cheek twitched as he tried to blink away the offending substance. Still, it wasn't so bad at all. Maybe Negan truly loved his face after all.

"Fffuck.." Negan breathed, voice like gravel. "Was it good for-ohh..." He stopped short, seeing the cum on Carl's tummy and hand. What a beautiful mess. 

"That was amazing. You're so beautiful..." Negan grinned that Cheshire grin, carrying him off to the bathroom. 

"Hey Negan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed ending..


End file.
